


Bravely Drabbles & Snippets

by Siver



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Drabbles and pieces from Bravely Default and Bravely Second.





	1. Hidden Pains

Tiz and Agnès walked a few steps ahead of Edea and Ringabel, Tiz hovering close to Agnès. Another crystal done in another world. How many had that been now? The thought, a distraction really, didn’t last long to fade under Ringabel’s more pressing concerns.

Edea was casting him uncharacteristic worried looks. He wished she would stop. The pain in his head had faded, but left him feeling weak and ill. His memories were growing clearer and painted the vibrant sharp images of his failures in his mind’s eye.

Agnès was leaning against Tiz now. Ringabel felt a moment of envy. Part of him wanted to lean against Edea if she would allow it and if he could stop thinking of her lifeless body in his arms. His stomach churned. Edea stepped closer.

“Are you all right, Ringabel?”

He forced a smile. “I’m quite all right. A momentary lapse. Onwards and forwards, yes?”

Onwards and forwards and maybe this time he could protect her.


	2. His Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for last chapter of Bravely Second.

Edea leaned against Ringabel, tears still in her eyes. His armour was cold in the already freezing air of the castle, but it didn’t matter.

He was here, he was here.

She’d wondered at times. There were moments he seemed more Ringabel than Alternis, but she hadn’t dared to hope. While he had his differences, many and pronounced, he had been Alternis as well. Who was to say what was right for him and what wasn’t anymore?

What did that mean for Alternis? No… a time long gone and she made her choice.

He was here. All this time.

Idiot.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got the Ringabel returns scene in the Vampire's Castle, I got inspired to add a little more. At the time of writing/posting this I haven't yet finished Bravely Second or even the Vampire's Castle (almost there).


End file.
